Debilidad
by KitsuDei
Summary: /Shizaya/ Shizuo encuentra a Izaya tirado en el suelo, atado de pies y manos y con una cinta en la boca; ¿Qué habrá pasado? Y, más importante, ¿Qué se le ocurrirá hacer? -ONE SHOT-


_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Durarara! __no me pertenecen._

_CAUTION: Hard Yaoi. Lemon._

_Pairing(s): Heiwajima Shizuo X Orihara Izaya._

* * *

><p>One Shot<p>

**Debilidad**

**.**

- Pásame la soga, Kuru-nee –

Izaya era considerado una persona de la cual no hay que dejarse fiar; Si hablas de él, te dirán que lo mejor es evitar encontrarse con su persona, alejarse lo más posible de esa espeluznante mirada.

Donde él se encuentre sólo había caos y destrucción, y nadie podrá detener su ansioso deseo por investigar a esos seres a quienes él ama: Nosotros, los humanos.

Sus acciones son indescifrables; su velocidad lo hace inalcanzable; su agilidad, intocable; su determinación, insuperable. Sea cual sea el ángulo en el que se le analice, parece ser una persona indestructible, ¿Cierto?

Sin embargo, hay dos cosas que destrozan este concepto.

Dos cosas llamadas Kururi y Mairu Orihara.

Así es, sus mismas hermanas. A pesar de su tamaño, son la bomba capaz de derribar el sistema conocido como Izaya. Cuando ellas lo rodean, ya se produce lo que puede llamarse un "Jaque Mate": Izaya simplemente no puede defenderse de sus ataques.

- ¡Listo! – Sonrió la morocha de pelo largo y anteojos – Ahora dame los accesorios, Kuru-nee –

- Sí… - Pronunció tan inexpresivamente como era costumbre la chica de pelo más corto, mientras agarraba una de las pequeñas cajas situadas a su lado, abriéndola.

En la caja había gran variedad de accesorios, desde pegatinas con el nombre de Yuuhei, hasta anillos y colgantes. Mairu la revisó con ambas manos, desparramando algunos objetos por cualquier lado. - ¡Aquí están! – Gritó con emoción mientras sostenía en sus manos el accesorio que buscó con tanta desesperación: Unas orejitas de gato, utilizadas generalmente para cosplay. Miró hacia abajo y colocó las orejas en la cabeza de la persona que se encontraba debajo de ella.

- Te quedan tan lindas, Iza-nii… - Comentó con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y cierta ilusión.

Izaya se encontraba tirado en el piso, de brazos y piernas atadas y con una cinta en la boca, debajo del cuerpo de su hermana, la cual se situaba cómodamente sentada sobre él. Sus sanguinarios ojos ahora sólo expresaban la indignación que sentía al no ser capaz de quitarse de encima a esas dos molestas máquinas torturadoras que tenía como hermanas. ¿Qué cómo había llegado a esa situación? Pues… Podría explicarse como allanamiento de morada.

- Bien, ahora Kuru-nee, busca los colmillos mientras le quito la cinta – Le ordenó, mientras posaba las manos en la cinta adhesiva que cubría los labios de su hermano mayor, tironeándola. Los ojos de Izaya se expandieron unos milímetros por el dolor y tuvo que ahogar un grito.

- Abre la boca y di "Ahh", Iza-nii~ -

Izaya miró a su hermana con profundo odio, sin embargo no podía oponerse de ninguna manera, por lo que hizo lo que le fue dicho. Mairu introdujo los colmillitos en la boca del mayor, colocándolos sobre sus verdaderos dientes. Lo miró atentamente.

- Wow, ¡Pareces un vampiro! – A la niña parecían brillarle los ojos - ¡Que sexy! ¿Verdad, Kuru-nee? –

Kururi lo miró y sonrió un poco, a modo de afirmación.

Repentinamente, una alarma comenzó a sonar, alertando a las dos hermanas.

- ¿Qué? – Cuestionó Mairu, completamente desanimada - ¿Ya hay que volver a clases? –

Kururi balanceó su cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo, dando a entender un "sí". Entonces, ambas se pusieron de pie y velozmente corrieron hacia la puerta de salida.

- Iza-nii, tenemos que irnos rápido al instituto porque si no llegaremos tarde, así que tendrás que desatarte por tu propia cuenta, ¡Adiós, Iza-nii~! – Se despidieron antes de salir disparadas por los pasillos del edificio.

Gran idea. Realmente era una gran idea la de desatarte estando atado de piernas y brazos, pies y manos. Era un viernes gris y el clima estaba pesado, y otra noticia alentadora era que Namie se había ido temprano para comprar unos portarretratos en oferta y, conociéndola, seguramente no regresaría hasta el lunes.

Izaya se quedó tal y como estaba. Bueno, después de todo no podía hacer otra cosa.

Pasaron las horas y anocheció, lo que notó ya que la sala se había tornado completamente oscura. Le dieron ganas de ir al baño, unas terribles ganas, pero, como suele pasar, tras aguantar y aguantar, las ganas se le fueron, cosa que no se cree muy saludable, pero no iba a rebajarse y hacerse encima.

De más está decir que el nivel de aburrimiento era insoportable y los colmillos de plástico le molestaban bastante.

Tras tratar y tratar, finalmente le dio sueño y se quedó dormido.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, los sentía lagañosos y los párpados le pesaban. Tenía un hambre descomunal y probablemente era eso lo que lo había despertado. Le dolían las tripas y sentía como si una guerra nuclear se estuviera llevando a cabo en sus intestinos.

- Mierda – Susurró al vacío, mientras se imaginaba la reacción de sus conocidos y/o enemigos si supieran que él haya muerto de esa forma tan patéticamente increíble. Río – Seguro Shizu-chan estaría muy irritado – Pensó. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, con intención de dormir nuevamente, ya que era la única solución que le encontraba, en esos momentos, al aburrimiento.

Tiempo después, un estruendoso sonido lo sacó de su mundo, sintió como si estuvieran demoliendo el edificio. Lo cual no era un ejemplo muy errado.

- I Z A Y A - K U N - Gritó ensordecedoramente el rubio que sostenía la puerta de entrada en sus manos, sobre su cabeza.

- Shizu-chan – Saludó, mirando de reojo y con completa naturalidad, el pelinegro.

- ¿Q...Qué mierda? – Shizuo miró estupefacto al Izaya atado.

- ¿Quién diría que Shizu-chan sería mi príncipe salvador? – Preguntó en tono burlón, sonriendo de lado.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – Volvió a gritar, aún más enfadado y se aproximó con paso amenazador al chico tirado en el suelo, tomándolo por el cuello de la remera. Izaya soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor.

- Shizu-chan… ¿Me ayudas? – Susurró mientras miraba al rubio con los ojos entrecerrados. Éste notó las orejas y, cuando el atado habló, pudo ver los colmillos. Lo pensó, pero proviniendo de ese putrefacto piojo, no le sorprendió demasiado. Su voz se notaba menos irritante de lo normal y sus ojos no parecían tan penetrantes como de costumbre. Sintió un extraño estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo, pero eso no logró quitarle el enojo.

- Tú no me ayudarías si te lo pidiera, ¿Por qué debería hacerlo yo? –

- Porque, a diferencia de mí, Shizu-chan es una buena persona y se compadece de los seres débiles, ¿Cierto? –

Shizuo gruñó - Lamentablemente no eres una persona débil – Dijo.

- ¿Entonces me dejarás morir aquí? – Contestó Izaya. Shizuo chasqueó. Por alguna, no tan recóndita, razón simplemente dejarlo ahí, sin importar que seguramente esa rata podría sobrevivir aunque esté veinte días sin comer ni beber, atado en ese mismo lugar. Tenía esa puta suerte.

Se arrodilló y, tras un suspiro, depositó al pelinegro en el suelo, comenzando a desatarle las manos las muñecas, luego los brazos, seguido de los pies y por último las piernas.

Izaya intentó ponerse de pie, pero al tratar de enderezarse fracasó y se apoyó en los hombros de Shizuo para no caerse. El rubio lo miró con incertidumbre, sorprendido quizá.

- No me digas que no puedes pararte – Dijo Shizuo, con algo de risa. Izaya lo miró de reojo con una no muy buena expresión en su rostro.

- No sabes lo incómodo que es estar veinticuatro horas enteras tirado en el piso sin poder moverte, no siento la espalda –

- ¿Pero qué hiciste? – Preguntó Shizuo.

- Yo no, mis hermanas – Aclaró, soltándose de los hombros del otro y apoyando su espalda suavemente contra la pared – Si me alcanzas el teléfono que está arriba de la mesa, llamaré a Namie –

- No vendrá – Aseguró el rubio. Izaya rió.

- Si le pagas bien, Namie hace lo que sea –Informó el pelinegro. Shizuo suspiró, echando el humo del cigarrillo por su boca. Al no verlo moverse, a Izaya se le ocurrió algo - ¿Qué? – Preguntó - ¿No será una excusa para quedarte y cuidarme, Shizu-chan? – Sonrió divertido. Shizuo lo miró.

- Es un día de mierda. No tengo nada para hacer - Dijo, tras mirar hacia un lado. Izaya se extrañó, ladeó la cabeza y vio un tono rojizo en las mejillas del otro.

- Shizu-chan… -

- ¿Qué? –

- ¿Me llevas al baño? – Preguntó con intención desconocida. Shizuo, sin preguntar ni quejarse, tomó al pelinegro con ambos brazos, alzándolo como si fuera una princesa indefensa y lo llevó al lugar dicho.

Al dejarlo en el piso, dio media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse, pero Izaya lo detuvo.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Cuestionó – No puedo quitarme la ropa sólo… – Agregó. Shizuo frunció el ceño y le lanzó una mirada asesina. Izaya, sin embargo, hizo un puchero. El rubio tomó su cigarrillo y lo apagó, dejándolo apoyado en el lava manos. No tenía alternativa, ¿No…?

Shizuo se aproximó al pelinegro, con paso inseguro. Izaya lo miraba con aire de superioridad, cosa que fastidió al rubio, pero no veía otra opción que dejarlo pasar. Acercó sus manos hacia la remera del otro y la levantó, quitándosela. Aún faltaba quitarle los pantalones, pero se puso nervioso.

- ¿Por qué te tiemblan las manos, Shizu-chan? – Preguntó divertido Izaya, al sentir los indecisos dedos del rubio apoyarse en su cinturón. El pelinegro estiró un poco sus brazos y comenzó a bajar la bragueta del otro, sin una mínima muestra de vergüenza.

- ¿Q…Qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó con una leve dificultad Shizuo al sentir aquél contacto.

- ¿Mm? – Pronunció Izaya con inocencia – También vas a entrar, no sé de qué te sorprendes. Es normal quitarse la ropa antes de entrar a la ducha, ¿cierto? Excepto que quieras lavar tu vestimenta al mismo tiempo que tu cuerpo – Sonrió burlón y luego ingresó a la ducha, comenzando a quitarse los pantalones. Shizuo no quiso mirar, pero se desnudó de igual forma y entró a la ducha también con el siguiente pensamiento:

"_¿Por qué ayudaba a esa persona? Después de todo era, nada más ni nada menos, que la persona a la que odiaba con más intensidad. Podría simplemente matarlo al tenerlo en ese estado, sin poder contrarrestarlo, ¿Sería demasiado aburrido de esa forma, cierto? De todos modos, eso no podía aclarar su duda que invadía principalmente su conciencia… ¿por qué se sentía tan extraño al verlo indefenso?"_

Pero, mientras más lo pensaba, más le daban ganas de agarrarlo, más le daban ganas de tocarlo.

"_¿Tocarlo?"_

Descartó inmediatamente ese último pensamiento. Debía despejarse para poder dejar de delirar.

Finalmente apoyó la planta del pie en el piso de la ducha.

- Bien – Exclamó el pelinegro – Ahora abriré la canilla~ - Dijo pero, al darse media vuelta, patinó con una parte resbalosa de la ducha y Shizuo, que se encontraba detrás de él, por acto reflejo lo tomó del torso como pudo para que no cayera.

Ambos quedaron paralizados, ninguno se atrevía a moverse. Shizuo, al atajarlo, e Izaya, estando a punto de caer, quedaron muy próximos el uno con el otro, más aún esas dos zonas: el miembro de Shizuo quedó rozando el culo de Izaya. Éste lo sintió, y tragó saliva, enderezándose lentamente por el dolor de espalda y dando media vuelta nuevamente para encontrarse con el cuerpo de Shizuo.

- Se te endurecieron los pezones, pervertido – Dijo Izaya con su típica intención de fastidiar al rubio. Éste, sin embargo, no reaccionó de mala manera.

- Cállate que no eres quién para hablar – Dijo, estirando su brazo y pellizcándole una tetilla. Izaya se retorció levemente debido a la placentera sensación que le produjo la repentina acción del rubio y decidió devolverle el pellizco.

Shizuo tuvo una reacción no muy distinta a la de su oponente y estiró el otro brazo también para poder pellizcarle ambas tetillas al mismo tiempo. Esto desencadenó una guerra de pellizcos, una muy corta, ya que tuvo un desenlace cuando Shizuo se aproximó más y acercó su rostro al pecho del pelinegro, mordiéndole el pezón. A Izaya se le escapó un leve sonido, que no llegó a ser un gemido, pero bastó para alterar las hormonas de Shizuo, el cual volvió a morder, lamió y succionó varias veces el pezón, e incluso comenzó a descender por su tórax, pero entonces Izaya lo detuvo, empujándolo un poco.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? – Regañó Izaya, haciendo sentir a Shizuo incómodo y avergonzado – Siéntate – Le ordenó. Shizuo lo miró para intentar adivinar cuáles eran sus intenciones, pero de todos modos lo obedeció, sentándose. Izaya se acercó a Shizuo otra vez y mordió con sus colmillos plásticos, el lóbulo de su oreja. Shizuo se estremeció y tomó el rostro de Izaya con ambas manos con tal de que lo dejara de morder. Miró sus ojos y se perdió en ese estrecho color carmesí, bajó su vista y observó sus labios, levemente teñidos en un rosa claro. Bajo orden de su subconsciente, se acercó más, uniendo sus bocas. Rápidamente sus lenguas entraron en contacto, juntándose y separándose, danzando al ritmo de sus corazones. En seguida se comenzaron a formar diminutos ríos de saliva desde sus comisuras.

Shizuo bajó su mano y palpó el miembro de Izaya, el cual se sobresaltó un poco ante el contacto y abrió más la boca. Shizuo siguió tocando la zona sensible del pelinegro, que no tardó en excitarse. El beso se tornó más lento, ya que Izaya había dejado de prestarle toda su atención, centrándose en lo que sucedía más abajo. El rubio dejó de tocarlo y dirigió su mano hacia atrás, penetrando la entrada del otro con su dedo índice. Izaya pasó sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Shizuo. Éste, por su parte, comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares con su dedo, que cada vez se estiraban más. Izaya rompió el beso y apoyó su frente en el hombro del rubio. Entonces, Shizuo introdujo un segundo dedo.

- Ah, no me muerdas, Izaya, tus colmillos pinchan mucho – Se quejó al sentir una mordedura en su hombro derecho, y lo miró, encontrándose con un rostro sonrojado y una respiración bucal bastante agitada… Una visión muy erótica.

"_¿Tan bien se siente que te colen los dedos?"_

- Pon...Otro… - Susurró Izaya con la voz entrecortada. Shizuo obedeció nuevamente e introdujo el tercero, imitando los movimientos anteriores y soltando en Izaya algunos suaves gemidos.

- ¿Está bien así? – Preguntó Shizuo con una melódica voz, recibiendo un sonido insignificativo, pero entendible como afirmación. Entonces Shizuo tomó a Izaya y lo colocó cuidadosamente debajo de él. Levantó sus piernas para luego acomodar su erección en la entrada del pelinegro e introduciendo la punta lentamente.

- M…Más rápido – Pidió Izaya. Como respuesta, Shizuo separó aún más sus piernas e hizo otro empuje. – A…Ah… - Gimió Izaya – Ha…Hazlo de una vez… -

- ¿Estás seguro? –

- Mmh… -

Shizuo se volvió a acomodar y lo embistió.

- A…Ah… - Izaya se retorció, apretando sus manos con fuerza.

- Idiota – Se quejó Shizuo.

-N…No te detengas – Interrumpió el pelinegro – N…No tienes que creer que soy una débil doncella – Añadió.

- Nunca creí que fueras una doncella – Aclaró Shizuo y comenzó a hacer movimientos de vaivén con su cadera.

- M…Más fuerte – Pidió Izaya con la voz entrecortada. Shizuo accedió ante la propuesta y comenzó a acelerar la velocidad del vaivén, hasta que salía hasta la punta y entraba toda.

Ninguno era consciente de nada; estaban sumidos en el placer, ya nada les importaba más que lo que estaban sintiendo.

Shizuo intentaba no hacerlo pero, inconscientemente, miraba el rostro de Izaya, no podía evitarlo. Sentía algo extraño en su organismo al verlo, sonrojado, acompañado con diminutas gotas de sudor que le caían desde la cien hacia el resto del rostro, con la boca abierta, los ojos cerrados y con esas orejas de gato tan ridículas… Pero que a él le quedaban exclusivamente bien.

Izaya no podía más, estaba al límite. Tan ansioso que incluso había olvidado el dolor de su espalda. Pero… ¿Por qué se encontraba ansioso? No intentó resolver la incógnita, no estaba dispuesto a razonar en ese momento.

Sintió una repentina y brutal aceleración departe de Shizuo. Las embestidas eran muy fuertes, incluso le producían dolor. No se le ocurrió pensar que Shizuo tampoco controlaría su fuerza al tener sexo.

Para su fortuna, las embestidas llegaron a su fin justo en el momento en que sintió algo hirviendo dentro de él. Gimió y volvió a gemir tras conseguir el orgasmo.

Shizuo salió de él y se recostó en el suelo. Aún no podía asimilar lo que había pasado. Izaya guardó silencio mientras sostenía una mirada perdida en dirección a algún punto del techo.

- ¿Qué demonios…? –

- No es tan difícil de deducir, Shizu-chan – Interrumpió Izaya – Acabas de tener sexo con la persona a la que más odias… Sólo eso… -

- Cállate – Dijo Shizuo tras un chasquido.

…

- Mierda… -

- ¿Eh? – El rubio se reincorporó apoyando los codos en el suelo de la bañera y dejando su peso en ellos, para ver cuál era la causa del quejido del otro - ¿Todavía te duele la espalda? –

- Sí… Pero al diablo, tengo hambre – Respondió – Shizu-chan, cocíname~ -

- Ni loco – Volvió a recostarse, restándole importancia.

- ¿Acaso estás enojado? – Preguntó Izaya, pero Shizuo guardó silencio – Yo debería ser el enojado, después de todo fuiste tú el que no se controló – Añadió. Shizuo, en una reacción lenta, se puso de pie y salió de la bañera.

- Me voy – Dijo. Izaya siguió sus pasos con la mirada, hasta que cruzó el lumbral de la puerta y no lo pudo ver.

¿Qué había sido eso?

Sintió pesadez. Volvió a mirar el techo. Pensó en sus consecutivas peleas con Shizuo, pero esa sensación de adrenalina que sentía ahora… No era como la que sentía en dichas persecuciones.

* * *

><p>Todavía no había abandonado el departamento, estaba parado en el salón, buscando algo en su interior. Mantenía su mano sobre su corazón, sintiendo como sus emociones lo traicionaban.<p>

¿Qué había sido eso?

Su corazón se había acelerado misteriosamente, creyó que podría salírsele del cuerpo atravesándole los tejidos. Pensó en sus numerosas peleas con Izaya, pero la ira descomunal que sentía cuando lo veía cruzársele por la calle no era el mismo sentimiento que recorría ahora su cuerpo.

* * *

><p>¿Sentía debilidad ante él?<p>

* * *

><p>¿Qué era lo que sentía exactamente hacia esa persona?<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin<strong>_

* * *

><p>Holas –w- He aquí KitsuDei después de tantos, permítanme decirlo, putos meses de inactividad imaginativa, wiii~ Perdónenme, pero, para los que no me conocen, no soy de escribir muchas cosas en épocas de clases y aquí la prueba… Miren, miren, el último fic que publiqué creo que lo hice en Marzo… ¡Y estamos en Noviembre! ¿Qué cosa, no? Lo que la vagancia produce…<p>

Veo que mis extras del anterior fic Shizaya fueron bastante exitosos, así que les traigo un pequeñísimo obsequio de mi parte… Espero que salga bien.

**EXTRA**

- Supuse que no te irías –

Shizuo se dio media vuelta al escuchar esa voz.

- Estoy por irme – Aclaró.

-Yo no tengo nada en contra, Shizu-chan, pero… - Dijo el pelinegro – Las personas te mirarán raro si sales a la calle desnudo – Agregó divertido.

¿Desnudo?

Shizuo lo confirmó, y sí, estaba desnudo. Se puso rojo de la vergüenza por estar sumido en sus pensamientos y no prestarle atención a la vestimenta y corrió rápidamente hacia el baño.

- No encontrarás tu ropa ahí – Informó Izaya. Al verificar que lo dicho por el pelinegro era cierto, Shizuo salió del baño y amenazante lo miró.

- Dime ya mismo en dónde has puesto mis cosas -

- Que idiota – Susurró el pelinegro – No me digas que no te percataste de que tengo todo en mis manos ni cuando pasaste a dos centímetros de mi brazo –

Era cierto, tenía sus cosas en su mano. Entonces, Izaya comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra tirarlas! – Gritó el rubio. El pelinegro, sin detener su caminata, miró por el rabillo de su ojo al enfurecido hombre que tenía a unos pocos metros.

- Detenme entonces –

Shizuo corrió hasta Izaya y lo empujó contra la pared, sosteniendo sus muñecas arriba de su cabeza. Nuevamente se quedaron en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro.

- Shizu-chan, alguien podría vernos – Dijo el pelinegro – Estamos frente a una ventana y en un piso bajo –

- Y a mí… - Susurró el rubio - ¿Qué mierda me importa? – Añadió.

Volvió a besarlo.

¿Por qué?

No había respuesta… ¿O tal vez sí?

Puede que le guste el contacto de sus lenguas, el intercambio de salivas, la conexión de sus labios.

Izaya soltó las cosas de Shizuo que sostenía en una de sus manos… No las necesitaría por ahora.

_**Fin del extra**_

Bueno, siendo sincera, esto se me acaba de ocurrir mientras pasaba el fic a la PC… Ya que me di cuenta que nunca describí a Shizzy poniéndose su ropa o algo por el estilo y me causó gracia el imaginar su reacción…

Ahora sí llegó el final… Espero que les haya gustado… Realmente me siento satisfecha por haber escrito un fic de ellos… Hace mucho que no escribía n.n Y ahora me faltan… Mmm… Dos semanas aproximadamente para terminar las clases… ¡Podré escribir!

Mejor me apuro porque tengo que ir a bañarme. Espero que sigan bien, mis queridas lectoras :3 Y por fis no se olviden de dejarme un review! No pido mucho, sólo sus opiniones, para mejorar y seguir escribiendo. ¡BESOTES!


End file.
